A Changed Situation
by Minani-chan
Summary: Something happens during a dinner, and Akane has to deal with the consequenses.
1. A Changed Situation - Prolouge

Ranma½ 

**A changed Situation**

Small note: I do not own any of the original characters by Rumiko Takahashi.  
Please feel free to contact me with comments or questions.

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was in the dead of the night when a young man entered the small park that was lokated near his work, and home. Taking it easy, he slowly made his way into the center of the park. There, sitting on one of the benches near the swings, was a shaggy looking man. He looked up at the young man and sighed deeply.

"Is late. You late. Why not daytime ok?" He stood up, and took out a small package from inside his backpack, and handed it over to the young man. "Here, is ¥15.000. Please have now."

The nearsighted young man, pushed his glasses back in place with one of his fingers and looked at the package in his hand.  
This was it. This was the salvation he had been looking for. His lips curved upwards in a small smile, and he was greatfull that the night wasn't revealing his small tears, forming in the corner of his eyes. But then his smile faded: What if this wasn't it. What if this was a fake? He looked at the old man.

"So you say that if I put this in the food my love and will share, our love will grow and bloom?"

The man in front of him scratched his beard, having a doubtfull look on his face."Good sir." The old man hesitated, if as looking for the right words. "I tell you what told before. If meant to be, love will grow. If not, don't give a fuck. Must mix with food to work, ok? Magic powder to strong for stomach." He shruged his shoulder, and looked at the man opposite of him.

Mu Tsu placed the package in his robe and once again he smiled."That's all I need to know." He tok out a wad of money, handing them to the seller, who looked thankful. Then he turned arround, heading back the same way he had came. Not being able to restrain himself, he started to do a dance of joy. And a not so small one at that.

The shabby looking man watched him leap away, then turned to his backpack, located on the bench. Feeling a bit hungry, he dug through it for something to eat, when he fellt something that was not suposed to be there. As he took the small package out, the lable amlost screamed at him. He had given the young man the wrong package. Looking over his shoulder,feeling the panic rise,he hastly packed upp all f his belonings and set off. He did not want to be arround, when the young man found out. The consequenses could last for a lifetime. He just hoped it was not ment to be.  
And the man quickly left Nerima just as the sun started to rice over the horizon to announce a new day.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Didn't want to give to much of a hint on whats going to happen.  
As for Mousse's name, Ive heard somewhere that his original name was Mu Tsu, but I cannot recall from where. Hope you can overlook it. If you know his real name, please tell me.  
I'll update soon!


	2. A Changed Situation - Chapter 1

Ranma½ 

**A changed Situation**

Small note: I do not own any of the original carracters of Ranma½ by Rumiko Takahashi.  
Please feel free to contact me if you have any coments or questions.

* * *

**Episode 1**

The door quietly slid open and the figure tiptoed to the bed. He quietly looked at the sleeping girl and smirked. He then turned and opened one of the drawers.  
"Well hello my darlings!" Happosai - often known as Happi - looked in the drawer filled with bras', when he felt a hand grab him.

"And just what do you think you're doing ol´ man?" A well-known male voice talked to him and the old man grinned back.

"Oh, hello Ranma. A fine day isn't it? Here, a present for you." He held up a bra and Ranma snatched it from him.

"I don't want any of Akane's bras. And what exactly are you doing in her room?"

"That's what I'd like to know!"

Both Ranma and Happi froze. They turned around, or at least Ranma, holding Happi in one of his hands, and saw a furious Akane behind them.

"Oh! Akane my dear! Come and give your elder a hug!" The old pervert slipped from Ranmas hand and started to hug Akanes breasts.

"Give it a rest already!" was her statement before she sent him flying thru the window.

"I can't believe him. He did it again." Ranma watched Akane and waited for her fumes to disappear, but instead they just grew bigger. "Hey, what's your problem?"

"My problem? MY problem! Just what do you think you're doing in my room, stealing my bras as usual?"

"wadda ya mean stealing your bras as usual!" He waved his arms in frustration when he spotted something white in his left hand and remembered Happis "gift" before Akane caught them.

Akane snapped the bra from him and waived it in the air. "So what do you call this?"

"Hey! It ain't like I wanted to steal it! Who would like a uncute, sexless tomboys flat bra?"

Something in Akane snapped. "So quit stealing them then!" was the words he heard before he flew out her window and in to the wall beside the gate.

And so another day was started in the Tendo Dojo.  
Soon the families Tendo and Saotome was sitting around the dinner table, eating their breakfast.

Soun Tendo, father of three teenaged daughters, silently ate his breakfast, trying to find a solution to get the marriage between his youngest daughter and the son of Genma Saotome, to go through.

Beside him, where Genma Saotome, in his cursed form. He was to involved in eating his breakfast, to notice anything ells.

His wife, Nodoka Saotome, was exchanging sentences with the oldest daughter of the Tendo family, Kasumi (age 20).

Nabiki (middle daughter in the Tendo family, age 18) was making plans how to earn money through the day.

On one end of the table, Ranma Saotome (age 17) and Akane Tendo (youngest daughter, ange 17 and also Ranmas iinazuke) where exchanging irritated looks.

This was the usual way for the two families to enjoy their meal. And for once it was passing smooth, and quietly, with no worries except the hateful glances between the engaged couple. Since the accident with the arranged (and destroyed) wedding, the parents had decided to keep their children engaged and within a not to soon future, wanted them to have a wedding - again!

Soon the two youngest daughters and Ranma said "thank You" to kasumi and Nodoka, and Went to school. It looked to them all as if this where going to be a normal day after all. Or at least as normal as things could get in Nerima.

But that wouldn't last for long.

During the day, all those from the families of the Tendo and the Saotome, who didn't go to school, where up to their usual things, when the phone suddenly rang.Kasumi went ahead and answered it.

"The Tendo Dojo, Kasumi speaking. Oh, hello mrs. Kaike. Oh my! What happend. Oh my. Well of course. We will gladly help you. Okay. Okay. I'll see you then. good Bye mrs. Kaike." As Kasumi hung up the phone, she turned around to find the rest of the present family standing behind her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Mrs. Kaike fell down the stairs and broke her leg. Her husband will not come home until tomorrow. So I told her, me and mrs. Saotome would help her in the home until then. "She walked over to the closet, retrieved hers and Nodokas coats and walked out the door.

"But what about dinner, Kasumi?" her father shouted after her.

The oldest daughter of the Tendos turned around and smiled at her father. "Oh, I don't think Akane wouldn't mind cooking for you all." And with that, she and mrs. Saotome left the Tendo Dojo.

Soun and Genma watched them as they walked through the gates and turned right, disappearing out of sight. The clock in the hall passed five minutes without the two men on the porch making a single move. Then Soun spoke. "My precious little daughter - Akane - making dinner for her family..."

"How about that training trip, Tendo?"

"Right you are, Saotome." And within a minute, the two fathers had packed their bags, written a note, and left the house.

So, the Tendo (and soon to be - hopfully- Saotome) school of anything goes martial art Dojo, was left unattended for a few hours, until the young students of Furinkaen High, that lived there, would come home. Nabiki was first, as Ranma and Akane was delayed because of an unexpected challenge. As she entered the Dojo, finding it abandoned, she knew something was wrong. A piece of paper on the drawer caught her eye. Expecting it to e an explanation to the sudden disappearance of her family, she read it, froze, put the note back and left the residence.

"I wonder what looser I can trick into buying me dinner this time." And the house was once again empty. Soon afterwards the door once again slid open and Akane and Ranma came home.

"I can't understand why Nabino wanted to challenge you again. He knows he doesn't stand a chance."

"Yeah! It's hard to be best sometimes."

Akane frowned at his comment. His ego often had a way of growing big. And his mouth never kept shut. "Tadaima!" Akane paused and waited for and answer, but it didn't come. "It looks like they're not here." She walked over to the drawer and saw the note.

'Dear Akane and Ranma.  
We have left on an unexpected training trip.  
Kasumi and Nodoka is with mrs. Kaike,  
who has fallen ill, and won't come home until tomorrow.  
Akane, be a good iinazuke and cook for Ranma and Nabiki

Soun and Genma.'

There was a quick scramble at the bottom of the note, indicating that Nabiki wouldn't be home until late. Ranma peeked over Akanes shoulder. It didn't take him long to read the note and head for the door.

"Hold it!" A vase hit him in the head and he stopped outside. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ranma turned around and saw Akane stand with her arms crossed. She didn't look as furious as he thought she would. As always, he didn't want to upset her, but as always, his mouth spoke without his cooperation.

"Aw, gees Akane. If I stay here, I would have to eat your cooking, and I don't think my stomach can take anymore of that."

"So you say that my food is bad!"

"No cause I wouldn't call the so-called cooking of yours for food."

Akane didn't respond. Instead she smacked him on his cheek. "Well, then don't." With that, Akane went up the stairs, walked in to her room and closed the door behind her. "Ranma no baka." Her voice was low as she said it. She sat down at her desk and started to do her homework.

'Knock-knock.'

Akane jumped when she heard the knocking on her window. She was so concentrated with finishing her homework that she hadn't seen Ranma hanging outside. She opened the window and glared at him. "What do you want, Ranma?"

Ranma gave her a questioning look and frowned. "It ain't like I was going to apologise or nutting."

"Then don't." Akane was about to close her window again, when Ranma stopped her. He hesitated and then spoke up.

"Well...uummm... I was kin'a wondering what time dinner would be?"

Akane was so put back by his question, she didn't know how to respond.

Ranma was watching her going trough a struggle with herself. 'Wonder what she's thinking 'bout. It ain't like she have to cook for someone important or so.'

But in an instant, her face went from hesitating to furious. "So now it suits you to ask me for dinner. Why? So you can criticize me? I don't need that from you! If that's what you where thinking, why don't you just go you Ukyo and ask her - your KAWAII IINAZUKE - to cook for you! I'm sure she would love to! Or why not Shampoo? After all, you are her AIREN!"

Ranma didn't find a word to say, but when he finally got something from his mouth, it was a loud scream, from getting his fingers stuck when Akane closed the window. Realising her mistake, she opened it again, and saw him fall, as he lost his grip of the roof. He landed somewhere in the bushes beneath her, and she smiled. He could be so cute, when he didn't know what to say.  
But the smile soon faded. Him being cute didn't erase the fact that he wanted her to cook for him so that he could criticise her for it.  
But, what if he really wanted her to cook for him. Well, it didn't matter. If he wanted to eat her cooking, he would have his chance. Cause, even if he didn't, she needed to have dinner, so she was bound to cook something even if it just where for herself.

Akane made her mid up, and went to sort out Ranma. This time, she left the window open, and went downstairs.

"Ranma?"

"In here Akane."

She followed the voice into the kitchen and found Ranma with the first aid kit. "Didn't think you would need that."

Ranma frowned, as Akane came to help him. "I can handle three iinazuke - if not my pop has forgotten to tell me 'bout some -, some crazy bitch and her equally crazy brother, curses, all sorts of challenges, and even that Saffron guy, without any bigger wounds. And then you close the window with my hand in-between, and I need first aid. Ain't it stupid?"

Akane smiled at his comment and bathed hit cuts with water to get all the dirt off. A uncomfortable silence came upon them as they stood there. Ranma was the one to break it.

"Um. 'Bout the dinner. I wasn't trying to insult ya or nutting. Just that, if mr Tendo wanted you to make dinner for me, I think it's best if you did, or I'll be dead when they return."

Akane felt something inside her, and it hurt. But she didn't want to show it. 'So he just want to make my father happy. Or does he just want to save his own skin?'  
"Then I'd better make that curry. At least that's eatable."

Ranma smiled at her. And then left the kitchen. "Tell me when you're done. I'll go out and practice."

Akane waved with a hand trough the door entrance, to confirm. Both of them had been a bit friendlier since the accident with Saffron and their destroyed wedding. At least tried to. They still had their big fights, and often said something that hur the other one. Akane started to prepare dinner, and thought about their relationship. She really liked Ranma, a lot. But she feared to let him know.

'What if he laughed at me? Or told Ukyo and Shampoo? Or my father found out? We would be on our honeymoon before we could say the word WEDDING. And what does he think of me? I'm almost certain I heard him say 'I love you' back in China. But he denied it at out wedding.' She snapped back from her thoughts and returned to her cooking. She could hear how Ranma was practicing outside, and she couldn't help but to peek.

She almost lost her breath as she saw him. The sun was setting, and he was training in front of the carp pond. He was wearing his usual back pants and had taken of his red shirt, so he only had his usual black tank top on him. He could be so really sexy sometimes, and this was one of those times. She watched him as he got through a series of different Katas. Some cherry blossoms drifted down from the tree, and landed in her hair.

Suddenly she felt the smell of something burning. 'Oh no! Dinner!' She ran back inside and took the fryer pan from the plate. As she didn't know what to do with it, she ran out on the porch.

"Watch it!"

Ranma barley had the chance to duck the flying object. He lost his balance and landed in the pond, next to the fryer. "Wadda yah do that for?" A female Ranma growled at Akane.

"I'm sorry, Ranma. It was on fire and I didn't know what to do."

They both looked at the now swimming dinner.

"Well, at least the carps have been fed today."

The simple words from Ranma sent Akane over the edge. She started to cry, and ran inside the house once again. The now female Ranma just stared after her, not understanding what has gotten in to his fiancée. He shrugged, and walked after her. As he –or rather, she - entered the Kitchen, he –no she - could se Akane sitting there on the middle of the floor, still crying.

"Hey, Akane, what's wrong? It ain't like I did nutting, nee?"

Since the girl on the floor didn't stop her crying, she hesitatingly bent down and put a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would be a soothing gesture, and make things better.

It got worse.

She started sobbing out loud, and threw herself against Ranma, knocking her down on the floor, for comfort.

"I… I.. I destroyed it!" she got out between the sobs.

Ranma didn't understand what she was talking about and she didn't know what to do about it. "Wadda ya mean, Akane? What did ya destroy this time?"

Uh oh! Ranma, once again, won the gold medal for saying the most stupid things. He –she – always succeeded in saying things he –she – didn't want to say. And this was definitely one of those times. The strange about it, was that she, herself, had seen what it was she had said, that would bring her death.She braced herself for the impact, of the expected mallet.

But nothing came. Instead Akane did a small sound sounding like 'nner', and Ranma definitely didn't have a clue about what that could mean.

"wha?"

This time, Akane took a steady hold of his collar, looking him straight in the eye, tears still escaping from her eyes. "I ruined the dinner, Ranma! And it was OK too."

"Wadda ya mean?"

"The Kois' was still alive weren't they?" was the words she said before she fled up the stairs and in to her room, closing the door behind her. The truth behind the last words from Akane, hit her like a brick wall. The fishes in the pond had eaten of the food Akane had made, and they were still alive. It could only mean one thing.

The food was eatable…

And now, it was destroyed.

Akane had for once made a decent meal, and it was gone. Given to the fishes.

She could only think of one thing to say. "Aw man!"Slowly risingrose from her spot on the floor,she walked out to the backyard. There, she stopped right in front of the koi pond, looking down on the fishes happily swimming around the sunken frying pan.

"Aw MAN!"

* * *

I am sorry if this first official chapter has a dull content. But I just didn't have a heart to lookse the small humor this chapter provides. In the future I'll try to make it better.  
New chapter, soon to be up... hopefully. I don't know how much I might be able to update. But I will try. I can promise that much.  
Reviews are very welcome. 


End file.
